


please, sing me to sleep

by luvsanji (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luvsanji
Summary: زورو لا يستطيع النوم
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	please, sing me to sleep

البحر هادئٌ والجميع نائمٌ ماعداه، يتمتم بنغماتٍ مُختلفةٍ وهو يصنع الأفطار قبل أن يستقيظ رفاقهُ، كان هذا وقته المُفضّل ولطالما كان.. لكن صوت جلبةٍ ظهر من العدم أقلقه قليلاً، من بحق النعيم مُستقِيظاً الآن سواه؟

"نامي سان؟" نادَى بشكٍ، قبل أن يتحرّك للباب ويغادر المطبخ ليتّفقد بأعيُنه السفينة حوله، لا أحد هُنا

"أوهُ، طاهٍ"

ألتفت للخلف ليرى زورو، تنهد قليلاً وكان على وشك قول:"أنه أنت وحسب"، لكن زورو فقد توزّانه ووقع على حضن سانجي جاعله يتراجع للخلف عدّة خطواتٍ قبل أن يقف ثابتاً مُمسكاً بشدّةٍ فيه كي لا يسقط

"من يثمل بالخامسة صباحاً؟، سياف أحمق"

هو قال بيأس بينما ينظر للأسفل، شعره الأخضر الشّبيه بالطحالب، بشرتهُ السمراء، كتفيه العريضين، ورائحة الساكِي القويّة، كان على وشك التقيؤُ بجدّيةٍ

عندما لم يُقابِله أي رد، أسقط زورو دافعاً به للحائط وقال:”َعد للنوم قبل لا أركلك إليه"

"لا يُمكِنني..."زورو رفع وجههُ اخيراً لِيُقابل وجه سانجي المُغتاظ، كان يبدو عليه التعب وأعينهُ لم تحظى بقسطٍ كافٍ من الراحة، كان يُكافِح لينطق كلماته التالية ،”لقد حاولت..."

نظر له سانجي باشمئزاز ريثما يجلسُ بجواره، واخرج سيجارة من جيبِهِ، دخن بينما ينظرُ للسّماءِ وهيَ مُغطّأة بسُحب كحلِيّةٍ كثيفة، ولعن نفسه مئة مرّةٍ قبل أن يقول "سأُغنِي لك لذا نام وحسب"

"ستفعل ماذا الآن؟"

"أخرس"

أحمرت وجنتيه قليلاً، لماذا يُكلّف نفسه بمُساعدة الأحمق هذا حتى، وفسر وهو إلى الآن يرفض مُقابلة أعين زورو،"أنها أغنية كانت تغنّيها لي والدتي، لطالما ساعدتني حين اواجه مُشكلةً بالنوم، أظنها قد تساعدك"

أبتسم زورو بتعب وهو يميل لسانجي كي يضع ثقلهُ على كَتفيه، وقال:"سانجي، أرجوك غنّ لي لأَنام"


End file.
